


Air

by deremg



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Mean What's New, It's cheesy, It's really short, M/M, That's it, hak teases him a little, i hate the way i write but let's get it, idk what this is, kiss, like a lot, sunwoo it's a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deremg/pseuds/deremg
Summary: Sunwoo missed him like you miss the air when you're underwater.





	Air

It has been two months.

Sunwoo missed him like you miss the air when you're underwater.

But now he's here. Finally.

They're both facing the lights of the city in front of them, and the view is indeed amazing, but Sunwoo would rather look at the boy beside him, instead.

He doesn't, though. He's so fucking scared. _What if something changed? What if they changed? What if Haknyeon realized he doesn't want this anymore? What if he realized he doesn't want Sunwoo anymore? What if-_

"Tell me you've been thinking of me."

_God, is he serious?_

Sunwoo only thought about him. Day and night, awake and asleep, drunk and sober. Every second of every minute. _Haknyeon Haknyeon Haknyeon Haknyeon Haknyeon._

"You're so stupid, I swear", but he's looking at him now and he's gently cupping Haknyeon's face with his hands, faces getting closer.

"Don't you see I'm half a heart without you, Hak? I'm only really breathing now that you here. You're like air to me."

Cheesy. But true nonetheless.

Haknyeon grins.

_Beautiful._

“Yeah, you're not bad yourself”, Sunwoo watches the other boy chuckle. Okay, so he said that out loud.

“Shut up, I was talking about my hands.”

“Your hands that are holding my beautiful face.”

“And so what? Can't I look at my hands now? I see”, Sunwoo sighed, “The city changed you. You're so full of yourself now. What happened to the sweet, shy, Ju Hakn-”

“Just kiss me, dumbass.”

But he was the one to initiate the kiss.

It was okay with Sunwoo. More than okay. It was amazing, spectacular, marvelous. Perfect.

They kissed a lot. 

Who needs real air anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it even just a little!! english is not my first language so i'm sorry if you spotted mistakes ! comments are appreciated ♡


End file.
